


And Then There Were Three

by Raineishida



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Axel is super hella gay, Don't look for relationships on Craigslist, F/M, I didn't expect this to happen but it did, Is it extramarital if your spouse knows about it, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Polyamory, Roxas is gay, What if it was her idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a cliche title.</p><p>Anyway. Roxas and Xion are married, but something is missing. Perhaps they can find someone together who can complete them? </p><p>Alternate summary: </p><p>Roxas needs The D and Xion isn't really good at that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Look for Love on Craigslist

Roxas sat on the couch, his laptop open on his lap as he browsed Craigslist ads, frowning in frustration. Nothing had caught his eye.

Between looking for a second job and scrolling Facebook, he was browsing the personals. He always felt a little guilty knowing that his wife wasn’t part of this, that he was looking for someone else to meet up with.

Truly, it had nothing to do with her. He’d been set up with Xion and they’d married a few months later if nothing more than out of convenience. They cared about each other, and he felt love and affection for her, but there was something missing. She knew that. 

They had been in talks recently of bringing someone else into their relationship, but Xion still wasn’t sure how she felt about it. They still had a lot of talking to do. 

Still, they browsed the personals together, hoping to see someone they both found interesting. 

He felt it was fair to have her permission before they met up with anyone.

He glanced at the clock, anxious for her to get home. They were having spaghetti for dinner, and his stomach was growling.

Roxas’s phone buzzed beside him and he saw a text from Xion. _‘Home in fifteen minutes, need anything from the store?'_

Roxas smiled despite himself and texted back, _‘Everything. I’m wasting away.’_

She replied with a smiley face and a _‘Smartass’_. Roxas laughed and got up to put a pot of water on to boil for the pasta.

\--

After dinner, Roxas threw a movie on their Netflix and opened his laptop. “Okay, come look with me.”

“I know you were looking already; did you find someone?” Xion asked, putting a cup of tea in front of him and settling onto the couch into his side, tucking her legs under her. 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t look while you were at work today,” he admitted. “But I feel guilty if I do it when you’re not here.”

She kissed his cheek. “So sweet. Show me who you found.”

“The usual dudebros, other gross people…”

The movie played softly in the background while they chatted, picking profiles and giggling over terrible “About Me” sections when Roxas clicked on a profile that simply started with “Sorry in advance, but I’m a smoker.”

Xion laughed at that, but told Roxas to keep reading. 

“He says he likes video games and reading, everyone says that,” Xion noted with a frown.

“He’s from around here, though. It says he’s not looking for anything serious, just some hanging out, and…”

Xion shook Roxas’s arm. “He likes those weird bands you like!” 

Roxas frowned. “Weird?”

“Indie, sorry. Indie bands.”

“So is he a hipster? Do you think he has a beard?” Roxas asked with a grin. Xion wrinkled her nose. 

“Gross. Send him a message.”

“Yeah?”

“No one else likes those bands, Roxas. This is a sign.” 

Roxas sighed and opened up a message. “What do I say to him?”

“Say… ‘Hey, I like those bands too. What’s your favorite song from each?’ Or something like that. Go from there. Ask him if he likes spaghetti because we made too much. Tell him your wife is a great cook.”

Roxas snorted. “Sure. I’ll tell him all of that. I’m sure he’ll love the ‘wife’ bit.”

Xion shrugged. “Guess he’s gonna have to, isn’t he?”

 

\--

Xion saw Roxas waiting for her down the street, staring at his phone. As she approached, she noticed his small smile and she knew. 

“Is it him?” she asked as she reached him.

He looked up, seemingly startled. “Yeah. Hey babe, how was your day?” 

“You’re smiling.”

“Umm….happy to see you, is that weird?” he asked, frowning when she didn’t lean in to kiss him in greeting.

“Is it him?” she repeated. 

Roxas nodded and handed her his phone with a sigh. “Yeah.”

She scrolled back up silently, then whistled. “Wow. You guys have been texting all day!” 

“He’s pretty interesting.”

 

“You want to meet him?” she asked. He nodded shyly.

“Yeah, I really do.” He looked at her, nervous. “Is that...okay?”

“I want you to meet him,” she said, leaning in to give him the kiss she didn’t collect when she arrived. “The past few days he’s made you smile more often than I’ve seen you do recently, so... I want you guys to meet up for coffee in a public place. I want you to get to know each other, laugh, have a good time. I don’t want to meet him yet.”

“Why?” 

“Because he seems...like someone you should meet first.” Xion snuggled into his side as they walked together. “Look. I love you, Roxas. You know I do. But we both know something’s missing. Maybe this guy is it, you know?”

“I still don’t know why you don’t want to meet him with me.”

She smiled up at him. “Because we aren’t looking for a threesome.”

Roxas stopped walking. “We’re not?”

She shook her head and took his hands. “We never talked about it, but...You know that’s what’s going on. Come on.”

Roxas furrowed his brow in worry and squeezed her hands. “Xi…”

“No, I mean it.” Her smile was sweet. “I love you very much. I have since before we were married. But I know that I don’t give you everything you need, and I’m not ashamed by that either. If...this guy is normal and nice and everything, hopefully cool with the fact that you’re already married… Maybe he can give you that extra bit you’re looking for.”

Roxas blushed. “You’re...the coolest. Why are you so cool?” 

“Because I understand that not all marriages are perfect, and that maybe two people don’t complete each other. Who knows. Keep talking to this guy. Meet him for coffee like I said. Come home and tell me all about it.”

Roxas cupped her face in his hands and kissed her firmly. “You’re the best.”

 

\--

 

Roxas // 4:18pm _I’m here_

Axel // 4:19pm _By the window, red hair_

Roxas looked up and scanned the coffee shop until he settled on a man who met Axel’s description, waving shyly at him, a cup of coffee in one hand as he leaned over the table.

Roxas approached him and returned his smile, albeit shyly as well. “Axel?”

“You bet,” the redhead replied, standing. Roxas wished he hadn’t, as Axel was at least a foot taller than him. Axel held out his hand to shook Roxas’ in greeting. “Nice to put a face to the name, finally.” He wore black skinny jeans and a green v-neck tshirt, his red hair spiked and slicked back over his shoulders. 

Roxas blushed. “You’re...tall.”

Axel chuckled. “Actually, I’m just a little above average. You, my friend, are short.”

Roxas sat down and chewed on his bottom lip. “Yeah, I… It’s not like it’s something I don’t know.”

Axel laughed. “Easy dude, I’m just bugging you. Did you want a coffee?”

Roxas shook his head. “I would, but I’m jittery enough as it is.”

“Hence the public place. You’re smart.”

“I’m small, I know it’s not smart to meet random guys in private places.”

“Speaking from experience, or?”

“Common sense.”

Axel smiled gently. “So tell me about yourself.”

 

“What do you want to know? I’m better at answering questions than offering information,” Roxas admitted with a nervous laugh.

“I’m surprised I didn’t ask this before now - How old are you?” Axel was studying him with smiling eyes, his face relaxed. Roxas didn’t feel nervous around him in the slightest, which was something he wondered was something he should be worried about. 

“23; my birthday’s in March.”

Axel nodded. “March, huh? March is a good month.”

“When’s your birthday?” Roxas asked. Axel grinned and took a sip of his coffee.

“October.” 

Roxas grinned and started laughing. 

“What?” Axel asked. 

“This is weird. I mean, texting is easy, but like… I’m no good at small talk.”

Axel chuckled. “You want heavy? Okay, let’s get heavy. When were you gonna tell me you’re married?”

Roxas looked at his wedding ring and his heart skipped a beat. “Fuck.”

 

Axel let out a heavy sigh and put his hands flat on the table. “Look. I don’t know what you’re looking for, but I’m not a homewrecker.”

Roxas nodded. “I know, I know. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. She’s…”

“To a woman, even. Anything else you want to drop on me before we keep talking? You have kids?”

Axel raised an eyebrow as he smirked, but his eyes were guarded. 

Roxas shook his head. “We were sort of...arranged, I guess. For lack of a better word. We…”

“Was meeting me your idea, or hers?”

“Ours.”

“Explain.” Axel leaned back in his chair and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Sorry. I’ll start from the beginning. She and I were set up on a date, and we got married out of convenience for her.”

“Green card wedding?”

“Getting our parents off our backs.”

“Go on,” Axel said.

Roxas shrugged. “We care about each other, but… Something’s missing.”

“Is it her or you?” 

“What?”

“Do you guys just go through the personals on Craigslist looking for someone to fuck, or…?”

“No, we’re not like that. We’re actually...you’re the first person we’ve...agreed on.”

“What was it that solidified your decision?” Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

“She noticed you like the same bands I do. Everyone else just seemed...lame.”

“So you’re meeting up with me because I like indie music, and hope that I’d be down to fuck you and your wife.”

“Can you listen, please? I’m not done.”

Axel sighed. “I should just go-”

“Wait! Please? Hear me out.”

“Roxas. I… You’re cute. You’re really cute, and funny, and I liked talking with you, but… I know I said I wasn’t looking for something serious, but I’m not looking to be a third wheel either.”

“That’s not what we’re after,” Roxas admitted.

Axel sighed. “What, then?”

Roxas’s face burned red. “She’s...not that interested in sex, and I’m more interested in guys…”

Axel frowned and processed Roxas’s words. “So what you’re saying is you guys are shopping around for someone...for you?”

Roxas nodded hesitantly. “Is that weird?”

Axel sighed. “I…” He put his hands back on the table. “I’ve heard of weird. This seems pretty normal. But like… How do I know you’re not just fucking around with me? I can’t be sure this is something you’ve agreed on unless I meet her. I don’t want to ruin your guys’ marriage.”

Roxas shook his head. “We’re honestly just friends who are married,” he admitted. His eyes were sad.

“You love her?”

“We love each other, but...I don’t think it’s the kind of love that is for a marriage. We both know something’s missing.”

Axel shook his head. “I can’t believe what I’m about to say… But I’ll...consider it. On one condition. I need to meet her. I need to be sure it’s as you say. Is that cool?”

“Absolutely. When?”

“When are you both home?”

Roxas smiled.


	2. Come Inside, Meet the Missus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel and Xion meet.

Roxas unlocked the door with some uncertainty. Xion had said she’d be ready by the time they got back to the apartment, and Roxas could hear her moving about in the kitchen.

“I’m back!” Roxas called, taking off his shoes. Axel stepped inside and looked around. 

“Cute place,” he said softly. 

“Cute?” 

“What, is cute a bad word?” Axel asked with a grin.

Roxas headed into the kitchen and found Xion working on cookie dough. She had a smear of flour on her cheek and handprints on her black sweater, despite her apron. His heart swelled with fondness. “Hey,” he breathed, kissing her cheek in greeting.

She laughed. “I was hoping these would be done before you got back,” she said. “Is he here?” 

“Yeah.” Roxas turned around and gestured towards Axel to come into the kitchen. “Hey, come meet her.”

Axel stepped into the kitchen, his hands at his sides. His eyes settled on Xion and he offered a shy smile. “Hi… I’m Axel,” he said, offering his hand. 

Xion smiled and wiped her hands on her apron, laughing. “I’m so sorry I’m a mess! I’m Xion. Nice to meet you, Axel.”

They studied each other for a moment, and Axel’s posture started to relax. Xion grinned. “Make yourself at home, okay? There’s juice or milk in the fridge, and I’ll have cookies in about twenty minutes. I hope you’re not allergic to anything.”

Axel shook his head. “Nope. Do you need a hand?” 

“Could you push my sleeves up?” she asked with a giggle. Axel rolled Xion’s sweater sleeves up with careful fingers and grinned when she did.

“Good?” 

“Great. Umm… Cups are in that cupboard over the sink, the bathroom’s down the hall, and that’s about all you need to know! Seriously though, get a drink, sit on the couch, watch TV, just be at home here.”

Axel smiled gently. “You’re...not what I expected.”

She nodded, her eyes soft. “Neither are you.”

 

\---

They agreed to eat the cookies Xion had made and get to know each other over some tea on the couch.

Roxas and Axel faced each other on the couch, and Xion sat in an armchair across the coffee table. Currently, she was laughing so hard she couldn’t see. 

Axel was grinning, glad he could amuse her. “That was a defining moment for me,” he explained. “Not only was I officially out of the closet to every single one of my coworkers, but they now knew that the carpet _does_ match the drapes.” He put his mug down and picked up another cookie. “Xion, I mean it. It was terrible! It was something I’ve been trying to keep secret for the longest time. I wanted them to believe it wasn’t true, but...Oh well. I got fired from there for ‘indecent conduct in the workplace’.”

Xion wiped tears from her eyes and set her mug down. “Do you still speak to any of those coworkers?”

Axel shook his head. “Nah. Good riddance, too. They were asshats. I probably would have gone postal and killed them all if I’d stayed longer.” A beat. “...Which I probably shouldn’t have said because we all just met.”

Xion shook her head. “I get it. I’ve had my fair share of office jobs. I know what it’s like.”

“What do you do, anyway?” Axel asked, his smile easy. 

Xion chuckled. “You won’t believe me.”

“You won’t,” Roxas assured him. 

Axel grinned. “Try me.”

Xion leaned forward. “I’m the CEO of an ice cream packing company.”

Axel shook his head. “No fuckin’ way.”

“I am!”

“How’d you land that gig?”

“Family business. I was next in line.”

“Do they expect you to carry it on?” Axel asked, realizing the delicacy of the question once it had left his mouth. “Because that’s entirely not my business, I’m sorry. Fuck.”

She laughed. “Nah, it’s fine. They expect me to do my part, but I have a brother who can take it over if I decide to step down. It’s fine.”

“So, ice cream, eh?”

“I’m so tired of it, I really am!”

“Is it a local company, or do you guys import?”

“You’ve heard of it. Twilight Town’s Sea Salt ice cream?”

Axel’s jaw dropped. “No shit.”

“Let me guess-”

“It’s my favorite!”

Xion rolled her eyes and laughed. “Of course it is.”

“Seriously, hook me up with that shit!”

“I’ll be sure to get you a case of it next time we meet up.” 

Axel hit his knee with his fist in excitement. “Fuck yeah, this rules!”

“So what do you do?” Xion asked. Roxas knew this already. He knew all of this already. He was just pleasantly surprised that his wife was getting along with his potential boyfriend. This couldn’t possibly be going better.

“I’m studying humanities. I did my stint in food service and retail and all that other junk, but I’m back at school now and I feel good about it. I feel like I’ll get something out of it this time.”

“This time?” Xion asked.

Axel shrugged. “Yeah. I went when I first graduated high school and took some English shit, but my heart wasn’t in it. It just ended up being a colossal waste of time and money.”

Axel laughed when he saw Xion yawning. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bore you.”

Xion covered her face, embarrassed. “I’m so sorry, no! It’s not you! I just have been up since six this morning and it’s… Close to my bedtime. You guys can totally keep hanging out, or go out or whatever, I’m just gonna head to bed.”

Axel stood when she did and grinned. “Well, Xion. It has been lovely chatting with you. I hope we can do it again sometime soon.” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for the cookies. They were delicious.”

Xion blushed and grinned, her mug in hand. “No problem. Goodnight!”

Axel sat down as she left the room and grinned at Roxas. “Now that is a special lady.”

“She is,” Roxas agreed, nodding. 

“Want to fill me in on the questions I don’t have to ask?” 

“I thought we talked about this already.”

“She’s lovely, she’s funny, is the problem that she doesn’t have a dick? Because last I saw at the sex shop, dicks can be bought.”

Roxas’s face burned, his cheeks hot with anger. “That’s not it.”

Axel touched Roxas’s knee, his tone soft. “Help me understand.”

“Pretty sure she married me out of pity.” 

“How is that pity? You guys obviously care about each other a lot. I see how you look at her. That’s not a look of ‘just some girl I sleep next to every night’. Don’t bullshit me, Roxas.”

“I do love her. I do. I just...am not attracted to her. Sexually.”

“But you’re attracted to guys.”

“We _talked_ about this already.”

“I’m just trying to make sure I have everything straight. No pun intended.”

Roxas scoffed.

Xion came into the room in a tank top and pajama shorts. “I’m sorry to interrupt.” Axel turned at her voice. 

“Sorry, are we too loud?”

“No, I just… Overheard. Can I explain it to you so Roxas doesn’t feel like an asshole?” 

She sat on the coffee table across from Roxas and took his hands. “Roxas and I are best friends. We love each other very much, but… We just don’t have any sexual chemistry. I know that’s no one’s fault, and I know I don’t help, because I’m just not very interested in it.”

“Are you ace?” Axel asked.

Xion shrugged. “I’m not sure. But I know enough to know that the few times we did have sex we were missing something. We’ve talked about this a lot, Axel. We know what we’re doing. He knows what he wants. If that’s what you can give him, then you have my support. I want him to be happy.”

Axel shook his head. “Sorry, I’m just not used to...this much honesty in a marriage.” The redhead paused. “Okay, so… Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything,” Xion replied, still holding tightly to Roxas’s hands. 

“Assume I agree to this. I’m super down for sex and whatever, but… How will that work?”

Xion laughed. “Keep me out of the equation. I’m not part of that scenario.”

“You don’t want to be at all?” 

“No, not really.”

Axel turned to Roxas. “I want to hear this from you. Is everything as she says, and are you cool with it?”

Roxas sighed. “She’s telling you because I’m too flustered and embarrassed to do it myself. Yeah, this is true. Everything she said is true.” 

“Wow.” Axel exhaled loudly. “This is a lot to consider.”

“It isn’t, really. I think all you have to consider is whether or not you want to date me,” Roxas said. “And I know we’ve got stuff in common, and that we get along. I want to give this a go, and she says it’s cool with her, and I will continue to check with her throughout whatever this is if it continues. Does that work for you?”

Axel sighed. “It’s gonna have to, because you’re right. There’s something about you that I like, and I hate that. You know what else I hate?” Axel stood and offered his hand to Roxas. 

Roxas and Xion stood together and Axel wrapped his arms around both of them. “I hate that I like both of you. You’re both sweet and cute and funny and this is definitely not what I expected when I got out of bed this morning.”

Xion laughed against Axel’s chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Well. Just consider me an extra friend you can come chill and watch movies with. If you guys happen to make out on the couch while I’m in the room I might be down with that.”

Axel laughed. “So that’s how it is?”

Roxas chuckled and kissed Xion’s forehead in their group hug. “She doesn’t watch a lot of porn, but when she does, it’s dudes.”

“Gotcha.”

\---

 

Roxas came home late the next night, so late that Xion was already in bed, nearly asleep. He smelled like cigarettes and the night, and Xion smiled as he curled up next to her on top of the blankets.

“How was it?” she murmured. Roxas groaned in his throat.

“He took me to some ridiculous gay club in the city. He’s a great dancer.”

“Did you kiss him yet?” she asked softly. He squeezed her tightly and let out a giggle despite himself. Xion laughed.

“Not yet. He wants to, but he said he’s a third-date kinda guy.”

“Ooh, he has standards,” she murmured, turning to face him. “When are you going to see him again?” She touched his face and smiled. 

“I don’t know. He has to work tomorrow, so probably...the day after?”

Xion smiled. “I’m glad he’s good so far.” 

Roxas ran his fingers through her hair. “You’re still 100% okay with this?” he asked softly.

She nodded. “I’ve never seen you so lit up. I’m excited for you.”

“I...still feel bad.”

“Roxas.” She sat up, the blankets falling to her waist. “I hope this doesn’t come out wrong, but...I’ve kind of known you preferred men before I even married you.”

Roxas frowned. “Why did you marry me then?”

“Because. Despite that, I still love you and care about you. And you needed a beard.”

Roxas laughed. “Give me some guidelines to follow,” he asked her, stroking her arms. “You’re first in all of this. I won’t do anything without your permission.”

Xion kissed him softly. “Roxas. You have my permission to do anything and everything. My only request is that you use protection, be safe, and… Get him tested just in case. If he’s got nothing to hide, he won’t be against it.”

Roxas nodded. “You’re the best.”

She smiled. “I know. Now go take a shower, you reek like smoke.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel, Roxas and Xion discuss some boundaries, and take the next step into their relationship.

It had been about a week into the psuedo-relationship Axel and Roxas had begun, and Axel was sitting on the couch, laughing with Xion.

Xion was grinning into her hands, her knees drawn up to her chest. “You’re telling me you’ve never kissed a girl.”

“On my honor, Miss Xion, I have never kissed a girl, touched a boob, or any such activity.”

“This seems almost like a crime, Axel. You could have anyone you wanted.”

“You think so?” he asked. She laughed. 

“Don’t be stupid, you _know_ I’m right.”

“Yeah, I know.” He grinned at her, and she wasn’t sure what sort of glint was in his eyes, but it stirred something in her belly she didn’t understand.

Roxas entered the room then, breaking the spell. “Hey guys, what’s so funny?”

Xion grinned. “Axel’s never kissed a girl.”

“What! A crime,” Roxas said with a wink.

“Please,” Axel scoffed, rolling his eyes. “It’s not exactly an end-all, be-all.”

Roxas shrugged one shoulder, sitting down on the couch next to them. “It’s nice though. Women are soft.”

“I never really had a chance,” Axel said, shrugging. Xion smiled. 

“If you want the chance...” she said softly, sitting up. Before she knew what she was doing, she had straddled Axel’s thighs and was facing him, her arms around his neck. “I offer myself as tribute, if you’re interested.”

Axel glanced over to where Roxas was sitting, but the blond merely shrugged. “Hey man, if you want to kiss my wife, go for it.”

Axel looked back at Xion, who was grinning nervously, chewing her lower lip. “I’m surprised at myself right now, to be honest.”

Axel chuckled. “Hey, if you want to take my girl-kissing virginity, I’d be honored.”

Roxas pulled out his phone and pretended to scroll through his Facebook feed, just to give them a sense of ‘privacy’. Xion was shy about these things.

Xion giggled and leaned forward, kissing Axel softly. What she didn’t expect was for him to kiss her back, lightly, his hands finding her hips and squeezing ever so gently.

When they parted, Xion’s cheeks burned and she giggled, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“Why the hell are you apologizing? That was lovely.” He squeezed her hips again and winked. “Thank you for taking my girl-kiss virginity.”

Xion’s blush grew stronger and she climbed off of the redhead, hiding her hands in the sleeves of her sweater. Roxas smirked from his phone and glanced at Xion, who was staring at her knees rather intently.

Roxas glanced over her at Axel, who winked. Maybe this would work out after all.

 

\---

 

“I need more guidelines,” Roxas said a few nights later, sitting next to his wife who was watching a movie on her laptop. 

“What’s up?” she asked. 

“I...um…” He turned red. 

“You want to know if you can bang him in our bed?” she asked. 

Roxas had to laugh. “How did you know?”

“We share a small space, babe. You think I don’t know how to read you by now?”

Roxas sighed, defeated as he fell over, his head in her lap. She stroked his hair. “Does he have roommates?”

“Yeah, he lives with a bunch of people. Whenever we go back there it’s like...super awkward.”

“I guess it’s hard to get into the mood with people around. Do you want me to...go out when you bring him back here?”

Roxas licked his lips and looked up at her. “What do you want me to do?” 

“I want you to be comfortable. We invited Axel into our lives for you. This is your decision.”

Roxas sighed. “I hate to be an ass… But maybe the first time I bring him back, could I let you know?”

“I’ll sleep at Kairi’s that night. This weekend, maybe?” 

“Tomorrow?”

“You’re that anxious?”

“Xi, have you _looked_ at him?” Roxas’s eyes glinted with mischief as he looked up at her. She laughed.

“Yes, I know what you mean. He _is_ quite appealing.”

“Maybe he’d be down to trying more stuff with you, if you’re comfortable with it,” Roxas suggested. Xion blushed and shook her head. 

“I don’t want to get him out of his comfort zone, that’s not why we met him. We met him for you. He’s yours first.”

“You wanna watch?” Roxas asked with a grin. Xion knew he was joking, but she hesitated before she laughed, and Roxas knew.

“...You like him, don’t you?” 

Xion couldn’t hide her blush. “I don’t know what it is! And I know he’s...not into girls, so it’s really annoying!” 

Roxas sat up and took her hands. “Hey. Hey, listen to me.” He waited for her to let out a deep breath before he continued. “I like him a lot. I think he likes us too. I’m sure we could work something out, okay?”

Xion’s eyes watered with tears and Roxas frowned. “Why are you crying, Xi?”

“This isn’t what I expected to happen… I’m frustrated.”

“One step at a time, okay?” he asked, leaning forward to kiss her cheek where a tear had escaped. 

She nodded. “Okay.”

“Trust me?”

“I trust you.”

“Love me?”

“I love you. Don’t be a dope.”

\--

A week had passed since Roxas and Xion’s conversation. Roxas showered in the other room while Axel chatted with Xion. She’d given him a knife and some vegetables and they chatted amiably while they worked, Xion putting some chicken pieces into a hot skillet.

“So what’s it like having sex with my husband?” Xion asked suddenly. She flushed with pleasure as she heard Axel stop moving the knife on the cutting board behind her.

She turned to him, grinning. “I’d say I’m teasing, but I really am curious.”

“He told me he invited you to watch and you got bashful?” Axel finally asked, putting the knife down and wiping his hands on a dish towel.

“I don’t think that’s quite what I asked.”

“That’s fine,” he replied, his hands on his hips. “What do you want to know?”

“I want to know what he’s like.” She paused. “I guess I’m sort of jealous because though he’s my husband and I know him better than anyone, there’s a side of him you get to see that I don’t.”

Axel frowned and watched her stir the chicken pieces. 

“Xion,” he said softly, almost unheard over the sizzling from the pan.

She focused on stirring the chicken instead of meeting his eyes.

“Xi-”

“Don’t call me that,” she interrupted. “Only Roxas can call me that.”

“Sorry.” He put his hand over hers, stopping her from stirring. “You’re right. And I’m glad you brought it up. I don’t want to come between you in any way, so… I think that if you decide that you want to, you could join us. I want you to be there.”

Xion was glad the fan was going or else he’d hear her heart pounding.

“Does Roxas know you feel this way?”

“I think so. We should still talk about it, but… I don’t want to leave you out. I mean, within your comfort levels of course, but… I think I’d feel better if you were at least there to watch. Is that weird?”

Xion allowed her face to soften with a smile. “Yeah, it is. But...let’s talk about it with Roxas, okay?”

“Yeah.”

Xion raised an eyebrow and finally met Axel’s eyes, surprised to find a slight flush over his cheeks. “You really want me to be there?”

He chuckled. “Yeah. I can’t explain it. It’s totally weird, and not normal for me. But then again, neither is this entire relationship. So there’s that.”

Xion gestured for the vegetables on the cutting board and Axel put them into the pan to grill with the chicken. 

Xion sighed as Axel didn’t move out of her personal space, his hand on her arm. 

She didn’t meet his eyes. “Axel. Roxas already knows this, but… It might be a little weird because I’m really attracted to you.”

Axel smiled gently. “I know.”

“You know?”

“You seem to think I can’t tell.”

“It’s annoying,” Xion muttered, her cheeks burning. “I wish I could just turn it off because I know it only complicates matters but-”

Axel took her by the shoulders and silenced her with a kiss. Xion dropped the spoon with a clatter, startled. He didn’t let her go, sliding his hands down her arms to hold her up, relieved when after a moment she relaxed into the kiss and found herself returning it. When he broke the kiss, he found she’d tangled her fingers in the front of his shirt.

“Well then.” Axel rested his forehead against hers briefly, his eyes still closed. “Look. This entire thing is complicated. But maybe it doesn’t have to be.” He hesitated. “I...have no idea how to please a woman, but I’d be willing to learn if you’re willing to teach me.”

Xion’s mouth dropped open as he let her go. “What?”

“If you want to, that is. I know that wasn’t the agreement when we all got into this mess, but… Let’s all talk about it, okay? I’m not against it.”

Xion stepped out of his space to retrieve the spoon from the floor, the sizzling in the pan a welcome relief from what would have been incredibly awkward silence.

“We’ll...discuss it with Roxas,” she agreed.

“After dinner?”

“So I can barf it all over myself? Good plan.” 

Axel laughed.

\---

“I think it’s a great idea,” Roxas said. He smiled, seated between Axel and Xion on the couch, his hands in his pockets. 

“What?” Xion replied. “You’re...not even going to question it?”

“Why? Xi, I know you like him. We’ve talked about this already. If he’s down to having you there with us, then I’m all for it too. It’s not like it’s anything you and me haven’t done before.”

“But -” 

Roxas reached for her hand, and then took one of Axel’s. “I hate to put it like this, but hey. You guys are attracted to each other, which is more than I could have asked for. If he can please you, awesome, because I know he sure as hell knows how to please me. We all win in this scenario.” He turned to Xion. “If you start crying, Xi, I swear…”

She covered her face and laughed, despite herself. “This wasn’t supposed to happen!”

Axel chuckled. “This is completely out of my comfort zone, but I guess we’re really lucky. I mean… this is the best case scenario.”

“Will you have the energy to keep up with both of us?” Roxas asked with a grin. 

Axel raised an eyebrow. “Do you really need to ask that?”

“Fair enough.”

“Roxas, he’s a student. We’re gonna kill him!” 

Axel wrapped his arms around both of them and brought them in against his chest for a hug. He kissed their foreheads and grinned. “Challenge accepted. Do your worst.”

\---

About a week had passed and Xion had taken quite a liking to watching their encounters. They had casually discussed her and Axel possibly sleeping together, with Roxas present to keep both parties comfortable, and they’d agreed to give it a shot.

It had seemed to go surprisingly well, and the three of them lay together in the dim light of the room, Xion straddled across Axel’s hips, trembling. 

Axel frowned, unsure what to do with his hands. “Are you...okay?”

“I’m great,” Xion breathed. “I…” 

Axel tensed despite himself when he saw tears dripping down her cheeks.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

Roxas smiled gently, stroking Xion’s back lightly. “Nah, man. She’s never had an orgasm before.”

“Really?!” Axel wanted to sit up and embrace her but he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate. So he glanced at Roxas with worried eyebrows and shrugged. “Help?” he mouthed.

Roxas nodded and took Xion’s arm, supporting her trembling limbs as she climbed off of Axel. She lay between them and smiled, barely able to open her eyes.

Roxas snuggled up behind her, his arm around her waist and his nose buried in the hair at the nape of her neck. “You okay?” he whispered. She nodded. 

“I didn’t think it was possible,” she whispered back, wiping the tears from her cheeks with an embarrassed half-smile. Axel turned to her, brushing her shoulder with light fingers. He had a million questions but knew all of them were inappropriate.

“I’m...honored,” he said softly. “I really am.”

She opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at Axel. “Thank you. I...hope that wasn’t too weird for you.” 

Axel chuckled faintly and kissed her forehead. “Not weird. Not what I’m used to, but not weird.”

“I’m....out of commission, guys. Leave me here to die,” Xion said with a peaceful grin on her face. “Unless you guys are gonna carry on, in which case leave me here and I’ll stay alive a little longer.”

Roxas laughed. “You’re incredible,” he ruffled Xion’s hair, sitting up. “It’s cool if I take over?” he asked. Xion raised her hand weakly and Roxas knew what she wanted, high-fiving her.

Axel’s jaw dropped open. “You did not just _tag him in._ ”

Roxas laughed again. “Should we give her a show, or what?”

\--- 

Axel was in the shower when Roxas got home. The blond greeted his wife with a grin and dropped his backpack off by the door, shedding both coat and shoes into a pile on the floor.

He flopped down next to Xion on the couch and leaned in for a hello kiss. 

“Axel’s here?” he asked. Xion nodded, wrapping her arms around her legs. She focused her attention on her knees and sighed. 

Roxas smiled and elbowed her lightly in the ribs. “What’s up, Xi?”

“Nothing.”

“How long has he been here? Long enough to have a shower,” Roxas concluded. He grinned. “You guys have sex while I was out?”

Xion’s cheeks darkened. She glanced at Roxas, who raised his eyebrow. “I’m not mad, I’m excited for you. Did you?”

“...Yeah.”

“And?” he tugged on the hem of her oversized t-shirt that was tucked over her knees.

She hid her face in her hands. “It was amazing.”

“Of course it was,” Axel announced, entering the room. He placed a kiss on the top of Xion’s head and then leaned over to kiss Roxas as well. “I’m getting good at this.”

“Why don’t we change the subject,” Xion announced. “How are Sora and Riku?”

“Wait, Riku?” Axel asked, sitting down next to Xion on the couch while he towelled his hair. “What does he look like?”

“Silver hair, tall, green eyes?” Roxas replied, frowning. “Why?”

“I went to high school with him, that’s insane! How do you know each other?” Axel slipped an arm around Xion’s shoulders and pulled her in against his side. 

“He’s married to my twin brother,” Xion replied with a sly grin.

Axel laughed. “I _knew_ he was a twink.” 

They laughed together, sitting comfortably on the couch before deciding on dinner and Netflix for the rest of the evening. 

Cuddled on Xion’s lap with Axel’s hand in his hair, Roxas knew that this situation could have ended very differently, but for once… Craigslist hadn’t let him down. He fell asleep while the movie played and woke up in his bed, cuddled up between a very warm redhead and his wife, their hands linked over Roxas’s waist, and he smiled, curling into their embrace and falling back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, this is the last chapter. 
> 
> I didn't want to explore too far into this as it kind of blindsided me.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took so long... It took me a long time to figure out how to word it, only to solve the problem by not writing the troublesome scene in question in the first place! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to post this. I wrote most of it in one go over the span of an evening while shirking my responsibilities (as usual), and it ended up being...really great. Not something I considered before as a pairing because maybe I just haven't read enough of it?
> 
> I digress.
> 
> This one is short, probably about three chapters. The third chapter hasn't been completed yet, but that doesn't mean it'll never be finished. :D


End file.
